1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a new organic compound and is particularly concerned with 8-bromo-1-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-6-(2-pyridyl)-4H-s-imidazo[1,2-a][1,4]-b enzodiazepine and a process of production thereof.
The new compound of this invention has antidepressant activity which is surprising in view of the fact that the known 6-phenyl analogues, 1-aminomethyl-6-phenyl-4H-imidazo[1,2-a][1,4]benzodiazepines are essentially tranquilizers [U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,946]. For examples a comparison of 8-chloro-1-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-6-phenyl-4H-imidazo[1,2-a][1,4]benzodia zepine (A) with the compound of this invention, 8-bromo-1-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-6-(2-pyridyl)-4H-imidazo[1,2-a][1,4]benz odiazepine (B) illustrates the anti-depressant activity of B:
______________________________________ Oxotremorine Apomorphine Yohimbine Hypothermia Gnawing Aggregatic Antagonism Potentiation Toxicity mg./kg. mg./kg. mg./kg. ______________________________________ A 42 mg./kg. &gt;50 mg. &gt;50 B 1.1 29.7 21 ______________________________________
Differences between the two compounds also exist concerning the anticonvulsant activity (metrazol protection) and anti-anxiety activity. Compound A requires 12.5 mg./kg. to protect the animal (mouse) from metrazol-caused convulsions; compound B required only 3.7 mg./kg. The Hypoxic Stress (anxiety) is not counteracted by compound A unless dosages of more than 50 mg./kg. produce such a result, whereas compound B provides protection at 35.4 mg./kg. (The tests are described herein below).
The novel compound of this invention and the process of production thereof can be illustratively shown by the following scheme: ##SPC2##